


癌病房

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii
Kudos: 1





	癌病房

-  
身体被禁锢，他自愿放逐灵魂。

-  
田柾国再一次，漂浮在这颗行星上，独自登上那片云。

周遭零星的遥远行星在犹豫着徘徊，即近即远，模糊着又清晰。脑海里刻写着深刻的表情，睁开闭上眼睛又是一天。

回忆锋利地像是长了勾刺，抚过心脏，牵出血丝铺上鲜红湿润的道路。无声无息，他却无动于衷。

这个地方过于安静，安静到他连自己的呼吸声都听不见。静静地，心跳都跟着没了声响。身体颠倒，失了重力一般地旋转，不会碰撞到任何东西，也不知道这场流放到什么时候才会结束。

没有时间概念，没有距离限制。  
最害怕的，除了无尽的黑暗，便是未知。

一切感官被蒙蔽，耳朵蒙上膜，口鼻上了锁，留一双眼睛睁闭无异。虚浮，飘渺，万重无一物。

“我该到哪儿去？”

田柾国这样问自己。在浩瀚的宇宙里动动唇，转瞬即逝无人问津。

只要不出声，就好像他根本不存在。

-  
即将迎来一个无聊的周末，夜幕已经慢慢降临了。

工作结束后的金泰亨绕到了以往与世无争的放映室，买了接下来立马重映的电影票，在简陋的休息室等待着入场。

些微的熙攘声中人们纷纷落座，时间过得很快，在脸上跳跃的银幕光点逐渐沦为沉寂。一张张陌生的面孔隐入黑暗，随即在灯光啪地一声打开后，全数印在眼底。

不起眼的出口，几个稀稀拉拉的人从里往外走。从地下到地面，走过这个长长的巷子，这夜好像就被新添上了霓虹的色彩，还吵闹了起来。

几里的路，仿佛被割开成两个全然不同的世界。一边马上要陷入黑夜沉寂，一边仿佛黎明刚姗姗来迟。

“电影结束了，今天的场次已经放完了别搁这儿呆着了。”

一个穿着老式汗衫的男人走过来，带着赶人的架势，表情冷淡地摇着手里的蒲扇。

用几张钞票堵上了老板的嘴，金泰亨在人走留空的老放映室里，看着自己随机挑选的没有旁白的电影。视野里满是大屏幕的白光，他就坐在放映室的中心，身边尽是空出来的红皮仰座。

属于他的夜还很长。

画面里是一个安静的病房，躺着一个插着鼻管带着呼吸机的年轻男人。镜头一直往里延伸，缓慢地一帧一帧拉近，轻微晃动的幅度让坐在座位上的金泰亨很有代入感。

环绕音响里适时地传出了皮鞋后跟叩地的声音，清脆，响亮，在这个过于安静的病房里显得格格不入。

当心跳声与这由远及近的皮鞋叩地声逐渐重合，镜头里出现了一个人宽阔的后背，是另一个男人。

他朝着病床上的那个人走去。靠近床的时候顿了步子，少顷，又靠近了一点，俯下身子。在沉睡的那人耳边说了一句话。

“到我这儿来。”

坐在底下的金泰亨动着嘴唇说出了同样的话。是出乎意料的，没有预兆的。他不知道为什么自己会没头没脑的说出这样一句话。

里面那个站立男人，背影也越看越感觉到熟悉。

简直就像自己每天早晨在落地镜面前，转过身查看自己背部的样子。后颈到肩头的流畅线条，与他的如出一辙。  
要不是他清楚地知道自己身处于放映室，他会产生自己就在电影里的错觉。

但是紧接着下来，那荧幕里转过身的男人，让金泰亨的血液温度，降至了冰点。

转过身的男人，那不是别人，正是他自己。又或许说，是一个长着和他一模一样容貌和身材的，另一个男人。

男人继续正对着镜头走着，金泰亨撑着扶手不自觉地往椅背里靠，心底升起的不适违和感让他有些瑟缩。

又走近了，走得更近了，那人最终走出了画面。

接着镜头又开始向病床上的那个男人拉近，拉近，拉近，直到整块大屏幕框住那双虚弱的紧闭的眼睛。

那双眼睛睁开的一瞬间，金泰亨觉得自己周身仿佛全被水包裹住了，密不透风，濒临窒息。那人的眼睛仿佛会说话，一字一句，钝进他的耳膜。

“我该到哪儿去？”

“我该到……”  
“我……”

男人情绪从饱满变成空白，眼眶从平静变得无奈，缀出惹人怜爱的微红。金泰亨情不自禁的站起身，朝着荧幕走去，伸手想要触碰。

那幕布随着他的触碰向后贴近墙面，底部撞击墙面发出轻响。

金泰亨看着那双眼睛，如同快要坠入深渊一般，根本挪不开视线，他抚上那人的长睫毛，轻微触碰着眼睑，自己却有了种莫名想要流泪的感觉。

形容不上来，在一瞬间所有没由来的情绪在体内四处冲撞，他对一个从未见过的人产生了同理心，还有应该被称之为多余的一如往昔。

比起问为什么，那答案似乎太过明确，显而易见地令人无比烦躁。不管不顾，执着地向脑海里入侵，扎根，发芽，不停顶撞着大脑皮层。

镜头又开始逐渐拉远，男人的眼镜缓缓闭上，病房的全貌又回到了最电影最初开始的样子。他甩甩脑袋，喊了老板过来，在老板一脸没睡醒的状态下问，“请问这个医院，在哪里？”

“啊？这里？这里不像是现行医院吧。看起来像是之前的市中心医院，但是已经搬区新建了。旧址其实就在附近不远的地方。”

“怎么？你要过去？”  
“那儿估计只有几栋破楼，一堆废墟。”

老板一股脑回答完，揉了揉眼睛，看向荧幕，才反应过来自己拥有的片源里，是否真的有这盘从未见过的电影。在他还在感到疑惑的空当，金泰亨已经挎好包准备走了。

在那人离开放映室的瞬间，整个影厅陷入一片黑暗，留着老板一个人在原地不明所以。

再过了一会儿，灯又亮了。

“嗯？电影不是早就结束了吗？”老板瞥了眼早已经黑掉的荧幕，像是什么都没发生一般，打了个哈欠继续回房间睡觉去了。

仿佛刚才他所经历的一切，全都被悄无声息地抹去。

金泰亨什么也没想，只是记着刚才听到的地址，莽着一脑袋往男人口中所说的市医院里扎。他多少对那个地方有点印象，但是为什么会有印象，答案又无从得知。

映照在影院幕布上的那个男人，他没看错的话，的确是他自己。可是为什么？在听了那句“到我这儿来。”之后，他便像是着了魔失了心智朝着那双眼睛靠近。

躺在病床上的那个男人，对他而言到底是一种什么样的存在？

金泰亨太好奇了。心里好奇快要满溢出来，脚下的步子当然也跟着加快了速度。这个点了，路上的行人还是有着一定可观的数量，走的方向却和金泰亨大相径庭。

此时的他就像是一名执拗的逆行者，与人群背离，还越走越远。人们的眼光却没有在金泰亨身上做任何的停留，将他视作无色无味的空气一般。

顺着记忆里的路，他觉得自己已经接近电影里所展示的那个地方了。再穿过一个街区，他就能看到那座脑海里模糊的大楼。拐过那个巷口，走过一个人行道。

出现了，在他的视野里。那早已荒废的医科大楼。

拔地而起的高耸，顶端没入黑夜，但无比空寂孤独。孤独到好像没有人能看到它，行人不会因它而眼神驻足，那方土地，就好似被划进了“看不见”的区域，设了屏障，被生硬地隔开。

-  
当一切和记忆里被模糊隐去的画面重叠，金泰亨才觉得自身空虚的地方，正在被眼前的景象一点点重新填满。

“你别这么看着我。搞得我好像马上眼睛一闭就嗝屁了一样。”

男人虚弱的躺在床上，嘴里却还厚脸皮地分出精力调笑。一边嘴角轻轻勾着，就这副模样竟还笑得如此温柔动人。

这已经是田柾国躺在医院的第三周。说不出病因的癌病，出现的比世界末日来得更加莫名其妙。

第一次看见那蜿蜒的血液从他的口鼻涌出的时候，金泰亨觉得自己像个傻逼一样愣在原地不知所措。

他从来没见过那么多血。尤其是从田柾国身上流出来。

满目猩红。太阳穴猛地开始疯狂跳动，震的他神经末梢生疼发烫，呼吸都差点落了拍。眼睛发晕，连着大脑开始眩晕缺氧。躺在胸怀里那颗原本就受到惊吓的心脏，在此刻更是失了节奏一顿乱跳。

他在田柾国眼里看到了苍白发抖的自己。

金泰亨晕血。他长那么大第一次知道。

这故事讲出去是不是挺废的？他自己觉得挺废的。一个口鼻往外死命冒血的人，扛着一个晕血的人火急火燎跑到了医院。在他昏迷的空隙里，孤零零的田柾国被带去诊断，然后被扣上了患病的帽子。

不过是几分钟之内的时间。  
两个人的人生就因为一张白纸黑字的诊断单，大变了样子。

当时田柾国拿着单子坐在金泰亨床前，做了止血措施但仍然看上去很滑稽。绷带缠着棉花，挡住了大半张面容俊俏的脸庞，皎白的纱布上还在轻微地往外渗着鲜红。

他偶尔拿手背去蹭一蹭，蹭了几道残破的血痕。盯着手背发一会儿愣，又看看床上皱着眉头眼睛还没睁开的金泰亨。

“金泰亨，说实话我挺意外的，真的。”

我意外自己突然流血，意外你竟然正好晕血，更意外我原以为我们之间要走很久的那段路，突然就能看到终点。

田柾国无奈的笑着，拨弄着床上那人前额的头发，为他捋平眉间的忧愁。在护士意外瞪大的双目里，给予着专属于他对待金泰亨的温柔。他从来不去避讳那些来自于旁人的眼光，无论是鄙夷的，嫌恶的，还是好奇的，艳羡的。

他一直觉得，一双眼睛，装下一个人，就足够了。

只是于他而言，他不知道他还能就这样注视着金泰亨多久。那人现在还晕着呢，好像被吓得不轻。

其实也不是完全没有预兆，只是从未想过来自于遗传的厄运能够这么快降临。算着几率，不超过40%也能让他给碰上了，反着来看，这也是惊人的运气了吧。田柾国自嘲的笑了笑。

他只是不甘心。在此之前很勤奋的锻炼着自己的体质，饮食作息管理得也很健康。凭什么抵不过一个说来就来的怪病，更何况这时间，还比前例早了不止10年。

生活里发生的一切，哪能每一件都有理由。

一只冰凉的手缠了上来，手指相互交叉，掌心相对。田柾国看向身侧的病床，金泰亨已经醒了。

不过还没说上话他就被医生喊了去，留着金泰亨一个人坐在那儿六神无主。走之前他握了握那人的手，也不知道那到底算不算得上是安慰。

病房就剩下金泰亨了。

他走到门口把灯关了，一个人又坐回床上。那道轻掩的门透着一道很窄的光，时不时能隐约听见楼道间医生的谈话和匆忙的脚步声。

其实很安静，他也很平静。似乎是预料到了接下来会发生的事情，有了做好知情的准备，但仍觉得心脏被挖空了一大半。与其说是平静，不如说已经不知道如何去给出反应才是最好的了。

他转身，面对窗外有着光源的方向。已经黑下来的天际，路边亮起昏黄的路灯，光晕混合着好闻的街道小吃的香气。

这些全都被四方的窗户框住，像油画，像照片，像动态的四角电影。

一个人，一扇窗，正中央黑色的剪影。是田柾国再进房看到的景象。那个他爱着的人的背影只离了他几米的距离，他却有种如果此时不去抓住他，他就会马上离开消失的预感。

即使这并不是他的本意。而现在，又有多少事能遂了他的愿。

田柾国从后方拥上那人的肩膀，整个揽在怀里，下巴去磨蹭着那人的肩颈，这是他常做的带有安慰性质的动作。

“田柾国，你想安慰我什么？”

金泰亨捉住搭在自己肩上的手，嘴唇凑过去轻吻着身后人的手背。轻轻地碰着，再从拳峰，骨节，一直吻到指尖。

确切的回答，他没有期待过，他知道田柾国也不会直接说。他只需要自己去问医生，这样尽管是细枝末节，他都能了解。所以为什么他想要纠结于田柾国给出的答案。

不过没有缘由的事情也有很多不是么？

“我想安慰你，因为你看起来很落寞。”

田柾国把怀里的人圈的更紧了些，前胸贴着后背，希望能传递哪怕一点关于他还尚存的热忱。

只是，金泰亨示意他慢慢松开手，起身出门时他停顿，“我去找医生。”他扬起嘴角对那人微微一笑，  
“田柾国，我没你想的那么脆弱。”

看着金泰亨出门的身影，田柾国觉得怀中空落落的，他低头借着微弱的光线看自己的掌心，往后一仰躺倒在金泰亨趟过的病床上，盯着黑黢黢的天花板，周边泛了圈模糊的橙光。

“怎么能一点体温都没给我留呢。”田柾国抚摸着床单，自言自语地喃喃道。

一张白色的床单皱成不知所云的凌乱。

-  
医院已经安排田柾国入住了。

你敢相信么？一个刚入院能自己提着行李风风火火的病人，与医生护士逗趣，还时不时弹弹自己背来的吉他。可是只不过是过了一周，便消瘦成了只能在床上躺着的虚弱模样。

“怎么会这样？”田柾国着实觉得好笑，笑着笑着眼眶就有点泛红。他是很感性的人，落泪往往因为自责或是不甘。就像现在，身体跟不上思绪。比起病痛的折磨，这种心理落差更加让他崩溃。

医生当时视线里夹杂着不忍，“虽然很抱歉，但是时间没多久了。”

这算什么，死神下了预告，挥着镰刀就站在身边倒计时，他只能坐以待毙。换做谁都不能心甘情愿吧。

“喂，田柾国。”

金泰亨在他床边坐着削水果，修长的手指拿着苹果凹陷的两端，一手操着刀在削皮，那些果皮随着他的动作卷起落入袋子里，果肉与刀口摩擦发出舒服的沙沙声。

等到最后一块果皮掉进袋子里，他伸手打了个结，然后拿起光裸的苹果咬了一口。他用力地用板牙咀嚼，吃完一口继续说，“田柾国，不要认输。”

-  
在谁都不会来的路上，他依旧站在那驻守回望。

倘若去到最痛苦的那个瞬间，就能将一切全部遗忘，期待如同倒带，最终化成最初的样子。他的所有，依旧向着唯一的那个人。

-  
“金泰亨，我们，结束吧。”

这是住进医院近3个月的时候，田柾国亲口对金泰亨说的话。他思考了很久，他自己怎么样，说实话，如果未来已经成了定数，他接受只需要花费一点时间就足够。

可是金泰亨，他没法放任那人每天这样苦等一个早知道答案的问题。况且自己现在这么狼狈，一点也不帅的样子真不希望成了他在金泰亨眼中停驻的最后印象。

他希望他在他眼里永远鲜活，永远，是最好看的样子。  
如果要保留回忆，那至少得美好一点才值得回忆啊。

倘若我没有剩余的气力再陪你走下去，我应该给你继续向前的权利和自由。即使我不愿意，即使你不愿意。

“田柾国，是你先开的口。”  
言外之意，你自己到时候别后悔。  
金泰亨看着那人倔强着拗过去的脸，眉眼里藏着无法言喻的情绪。

说是难过，算不上，只要他不答应他可以一直死赖着，赶不走的。说是怒意，也不至于，他太了解田柾国在某些方面的胜负欲，如果赢不了，在输得难看之前退出也无妨。

不过这不是游戏，也不是什么必赢不可的战役。他们之间从未争吵，首先是没什么好吵的，其次必定先有人低头。

所以这次换他来吧，即使是令人惶恐的等待，即使是恋人迫不得已的推开。

金泰亨还是一如往常，只不过从全天候陪同变成了晚上回家睡醒再过来。

天天换着最简易的食谱，做一点自己在医院里吃的小菜。偶尔妈妈过来了带很多大罐小罐的自制炖补品，叮嘱着不能照顾人把自己累垮了，可是等到妈妈走之后，那些食物几乎都被喂进了田柾国的嘴里。

“你不觉得浪费么？”

“我乐意。”  
“还有，田柾国你吃到嘴里咽下去再问又是何居心？”

金泰亨也不看那人，自顾自地收拾着餐具。他现在和田柾国的相处方式，更像是回到了以前还没亲近起来的样子。客客气气，田柾国偶尔痞着脸来几句欠骂的话。

“就这么想呆在我身边？金泰亨，我对你的吸引力就这么大？”田柾国继续没皮没脸地调侃，放在床边的手指还去勾那人垂下的衣角。

“你知道你对我而言意味着什么。”金泰亨伸手去回应那人的指尖，“别装的油嘴滑舌跟我这贫嘴。”

你当年牵我手还脸红那纯情样，那别扭劲儿，我可是在脑海里刻了半辈子，暂时很难忘了。

田柾国望着金泰亨低垂的眼帘，不知道他在想什么，也不知道自己在想什么。他尝试让他们从前建立的关系变得疏离，但是金泰亨不是那么好推开的人。

像个影子，如影随形。就算关了灯，那只影子还会变作整个黑夜覆盖他身上。

那个人就深入自己的脑海里，扎根，他想拔也拔不出。随着那个不知何时到来的终点，这种想法只会越来越清晰。所导致的结果是什么，他会更加不甘心，更加舍不得。

他会扔下金泰亨，就算遁入地狱他也会有负罪感。但是，如果金泰亨不爱他了，那么他也就可以轻易的放手了。

金泰亨不再爱他，也许再过段时间就会忘记他，期限呢？几年？十几年？几十年？总会忘记的吧。

等到那个时候，他才算真正的在金泰亨的世界里消失了。

可是田柾国不想被金泰亨忘记。不爱了，如果恨呢？恨比爱留得久吧，可以将他刻进那人的骨髓深处，每每想起就咬牙切齿。

一张小脸皱起来，眼尾吊起添了凌冽的线条感。他知道那样的金泰亨很可爱。不过他更喜欢那人没什么表情，也不说话的安静样子。宛若精致的雕塑，宛若走出油画的写意人。

“看着我做什么？想什么呢？我跟你说别给我整那套有的没的……”金泰亨坐在床边，手在那人直直的眼光里晃来晃去。

田柾国说，“舍不得。”  
“说结束是我错了，我好舍不得你。”  
“金泰亨，答应我，别忘了我。”

-  
金泰亨这时已经站在了那扇窗前。

空白，四角，破败的废墟，连那记忆里疯狂生长的树，都没了一点影子。他在那个什么都没有的窗口，本应该是伸手不见五指的黑夜里，看到了少年时代的两个人。

那窗口承接着另一个一模一样的窗口，只不过那地点，换成了学校。长相相比于刚才病房里的两个人，更加稚嫩青涩。

坐在窗边的最后一列，倒数两行，像是每一个安排好了情节的青春电影，等待着一个意料之外却又情理之中的相遇。

“同学们把试卷往后传，这场考试为数学，考试时间两个小时整。”

讲台上的老师开始分发试卷，熟练的程度就像是做了好几十年的发卷机器。手起卷落，白花花的卷子就已经铺满了整个考场。

头顶上老旧的风扇就这样吱呀地转着，从它一身光洁靓丽转到发黄掉落漆皮，送走了一批又一批学生。

这天考试的时候很热。后背汗涔涔地黏着不怎么穿的私服，这是高考的第一场模拟考试，也是他们之间第一次相遇。

卷子传到自己手里就只有一张了，可是自己身后还有一个人。田柾国也没多想，直接把卷子往身后桌上一放，高高举起手还叫了声老师。

“老师，这里答卷少一张。”喊完就开始看题，笔记在问卷上也能做，不是什么大问题。

田柾国太专注了，压根没有注意到后座那位同学一直盯着后背没有走开的视线。

卷子来了，但是老师的惯性思维将记忆里没拿到答卷的同学记成了最后一位。于是那张姗姗来迟的卷子，就被送到了金泰亨的手里。

他看着前人沉默做题的宽阔后背，犹豫着还是伸手戳了戳那人的右肩，在被老师察觉的时间差里，把卷子递到了那人稍微偏身就能拿到的距离。

手指触到的衣料有些湿软，收回的指尖勾带回少年蓬勃的体温。这个感觉持续了几秒钟，金泰亨才把自己从空想的世界里拉回来。

等到集中精力在题目上的时候，那耳尖泛红的小小的状况，他也全当是考试紧张所带来的窘迫好了。

当时的少年安静地消化心动，从不知晓那到底是一种如何奇特的感情。只觉那感觉掺合着热意，是混着烟火气消散后，傍晚的凉风怎么吹也吹不走的。

金泰亨想也没想到他和那场考试前座的人，会考上同一所大学同一个专业。那张提前被送达到他手中的考卷，如同一条无形的绳索，将他们两个人本不相交的生活，交叠在一起。

在人头攒动的院系榜单上看到了班级的分组，一堆陌生的名字里找出自己的名字这件事，对有点近视还忘了戴眼镜的金泰亨来说还是有一点困难。

他站在拥挤人潮的外围，企图等待同学们渐渐散去的时候再靠近一点看。

大概一分钟过去了，一些人看了分配开始分散，走向自己的教室。这时金泰亨才迈开了自己站在原地的步子，凑到了榜单上，看得入神，完全没有注意到身后有人在靠近。

就在他看好了名字准备后退回班，刚抬腿落地，就踩了一脚的柔软，肯定不是地板。是别人的脚。

“对不起对不起！”

他慌乱地抬脚。连忙转身对那人道歉，窘迫间却又意外地撞上了那人的肩膀，额头不小心磕在坚实的肌肉上，疼得金泰亨倒吸了一口凉气。

一边捂着额头一边跟人道歉，狼狈至极。

那人低头看了眼沾上灰的白色鞋面，再把视线落到了面前这个低着头不断道歉人的发顶上。头发微卷，有点长度，因为足够蓬松所以衬得整个人很温柔。

金泰亨抬头的时候，正好对上那人的眼神。这一眼，便足以让他认出来，被踩鞋子的主人就是在上个炎夏执笔在他耳尖缀上粉红的人。

眉眼温和不失凛冽，那颗神秘的唇下痣更是生的精准又漂亮。草草一眼，却因为更近的距离，看得比那天要清楚多了。

田柾国不想去形容任何一个人的长相，因为无论如何他都觉得无可厚非。只不过眼前这个人，让他产生了破一次例的心动。视觉上最原始的冲动，他喜欢一切美好的事物。

是一瞬间失语的冲击。

他淡淡地笑了笑，俏皮的翘了翘鞋尖，似乎在细细端详着那点算不上脚印的灰尘。洁癖，不爽，好像在刹那间烟消云散。

“是不是该换一双黑色的鞋子呢？”他勾起嘴角看向金泰亨，来了个连他自己都意外的自我介绍。

“我叫田柾国，这位冒失的小熊呢？”

那位同学撇撇嘴，自觉理亏，也没去反驳什么突然冒出来的小熊的奇特称呼。眨了眨眼，回答道，“金泰亨。”

田柾国瞥了眼名单，“一个班呢。一起走吧。”

回班之后金泰亨向他提起了那场考试，询问了是否对他有印象，对方诚实的说并没有。于是金泰亨把眼底一闪而过的失落掩饰的无迹可寻，低头拨弄自己的头发表示完全能理解。

有时候人就是很感性很敏感，一件事情如果真没有达到自己的预想，那种失落感所产生的落差，要是说出来确实还挺能让人脸红的。

只不过现在，他被上帝给予了一个重新好好认识那个人的机会，这种感情不过是在以往的基础上再覆盖一层，于他自己，变得更加浓烈的清晰可见。

越靠近，越了解，越发觉得那个人对自己的吸引不容小觑。

“你也打耳洞了？这个耳钉好适合你。”田柾国会伸出手无意识地撩拨他，亲近的距离让金泰亨甚至能看清楚印在那人眼底的自己。

田柾国不会知道打耳洞这件事，也是金泰亨看到了之后，思来想去了一个月才做出的决定。小心翼翼地岔开了时间，看上去就像是某天的心血来潮。

而不是拙劣地试着以模仿的行迹去靠近他想要靠近的那个人，哪怕这距离只是缩小了一点点。

但是田柾国说，“很适合你。”他还说，“很好看。”

很普通的夸奖。但是金泰亨可以像是含着一枚最喜欢的草莓味的糖果，清香和甜腻融化在口腔里，那感觉在味蕾上还可以停留很久。舌尖舔舐牙床时，依然能牵带出含着糖的愉悦感。

金泰亨很开心，但只会不冷不热的回上一句，“谢谢，你耳朵上的也很适合你。”保持着他理念中让对方觉得舒适的亲疏感，不会太热情，也不会太冷淡。

他一直以这种方式呆在田柾国身边，在一段藏着私情的感情中，他这样或许有些不思进取。

可他害怕打破局面后无法收拾的坏结果，他害怕身边所拥有的一切会在那瞬间消失。

-  
“感觉，田柾国和金泰亨，他们两个是不是走得太近了？”

“还好吧，不过你这么一说还真是。也没见他们中间谁和别人来往过。”

“不会…是那个吧，要是真的我可就见着活的了！”

背后的人言传到耳朵里的时候，从来不会考虑到其产生的影响和后果。

田柾国第一次察觉到别人看他的眼神不对劲的时候，是他在院门口等被老师喊走谈话的金泰亨的空当，听到耳朵里是一些十足清晰的悄悄话。

班里的人他认识几个，但更深的交流几乎是没有。高冷，寡言，不好接触，成了他自己都不知道何时被贴在身上的标签。

他不蠢，他知道这些眼神里掺杂着什么。有嫉妒，有不解，有好奇，还有纯粹的嫌恶。但是比其去了解那些眼神所包含的意义，他发现更能提起自己兴致的，是那个人听到这些话的反应。

他对待金泰亨时异于常人的放松，偶尔过度的亲密，全是他用来测试自己和对方的感情的把戏。

坦诚说，金泰亨出众的长相足够吸引他开始一段美好的关系，田柾国并非是什么懂得拿捏进退的绅士，他擅长在一段关系里设下陷阱，自己只需要等对方乖乖地落进来。

而他只需要坐享其成。

只不过这次，他好像翻车了。他会控制不住想要触碰金泰亨的手，会止不住对金泰亨的想念，尽管他们大部分时间形影不离。

会想要更加亲密，想要每分每秒都能看见他。会在他与生疏的人解答时，心底生出陌生的嫉妒，想占有，想把他拆吃入腹。

就像现在这样，金泰亨在小跑着靠近的自己的走廊里，被人拦下来说上几句他听不见的话。田柾国只觉得那股无法判断来源的焦虑和烦恶，在身体里四处碰壁逃窜，好像马上就要破口而出。

“现在也是。”田柾国站在原地喃喃自语。

现在也是，想在你的深处，用力的侵犯你，让你的脑海只来得及想我，让你的眼里只装得下我一个人。

“不好意思，来晚了。”

“没事，不晚。”田柾国替他整理额前飞乱扬起的头发，眼里含着释然的笑意。

为什么？因为当想要审视这段关系的时候其实早已被拉近了距离，当猛然醒悟时其实早已深陷其中。

既然已经明白了心意，那么他就没有继续观望犹豫的理由了。于是某天冬夜，他把人约出来，目的地不是教室也不是实验室，是他第一次撞见金泰亨的地方，那个曾经满是新生的布告栏前。

令他欢欣的那个人穿着一身很薄的毛衣就赶来了，精致的脸颊和鼻尖缀着一点红，在皎洁月光的勾勒下，更加惹人怜爱。

金泰亨一脸茫然地表情，明显不知道田柾国这个时间点叫他到这里有什么意义。真不知道吗，当然是假的。他只是抱着与心底那相呼应的期待，等那人给出与他相同的答案。

到那时，他所隐藏的所掩盖的一切心情，都能与之相通，开诚布公。不再是被埋在地底不能见光的幼种，从而有机会沐浴阳光和甘露。

他被田柾国轻轻拉着手，这是他们第一次牵手。那人微微倾身伏在他耳侧，手上施力又把他拉的更近了些，他们之间的距离越来越小。

田柾国知道金泰亨有些瑟缩，但是没有后退，这证明他唯一一次的鲁莽赌对了。没有后退，那便是金泰亨在默许。他自信地甚至可以不需要回答，但他还是问了。

他说，“金泰亨，我喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我？”

那一瞬间好似所有的星河都陨落在那人泛着水光的眸子里，有惊讶有错愕，更多的是无法掩饰的欣喜。

是真的，喜欢一个人的时候其实根本不用说话，光是看到那双眼睛，便足以知道一切与自己有关的感情，它们会将其无言诉说，将真相深深地刻进你的脑海里。

“好了，我知道了。”田柾国抚上金泰亨的脸颊，在那人微张着还没说出答案的嘴唇上印下一个轻吻。

金泰亨把那天悬在头顶的月，记了很久。

-  
“你还记得那天晚上吗？”  
田柾国躺在病床里，侧着身子问金泰亨。

这天阳光很好，把床边那人的背影圈出了温柔的光晕。如果不是他躺在床上无法自如动弹，他会以为这是一个再普通不过的早晨，他在他们的家里，和他的爱人说着早安。

再普通不过。

金泰亨看向他，没有马上回话，田柾国接着说，“你知道我指的是哪个晚上。”

最初见面的地方，穿着单薄的毛衣，身体被寒气侵袭得有点失了暖意。那人一把将他拉入怀，身体贴紧着身体，心脏牵着手心跳。一下，两下，直到重叠，然后心底传来的热度和动力，都成了两倍。

他怎么可能不记得。

心动到快要死掉的感觉，就像是被人遏制呼吸，濒临窒息边界再慢慢把手松开，让空气一点点经过呼吸道，过渡到肺部，肺泡收缩膨胀，心脏开始向全身输送饱含氧气的细胞。

缓过来，犹如获得新生。金泰亨觉得在那一刻，他新的人生就开始了。不再是一个人的人生，是两个人一起。

“当然记得。”  
“某人装作游刃有余却红了脸的样子，那可真是印象深刻。”

本以为是个什么情场高手，撩人于无形。自己小心翼翼遮掩躲藏，在他眼里看来可能都是些幼稚的把戏吧。只不过呢，他没想到过田柾国也藏得这么好。

“是啊，遇到你我就栽得彻底。”  
“所以金泰亨啊，好好记着我吧。”

最近田柾国老是说这些不着边际的话，不断重复着，重复着。像是要把这些句子重重地刻进他的耳朵里，一遍一遍地提醒着他。金泰亨觉得自己听着这些话脑子有点发麻。出于本能的，没来由的。

因为不像是玩笑话。就如同田柾国在给他机会和他道别。但是根据医生给出的治疗报告，应该是有所好转才对。摘掉了之前一直依赖的呼吸机，偶尔也能和他打闹一下。

只不过在那之后会睡上很长一段时间，恢复消耗掉的体力。就算仅仅是这样，金泰亨也觉得，是的，朝着好的方向开始发展了。

门口，主治医师打开一条缝隙，看着病房里相拥的两个男人。心里有种说不上的滋味，觉得美好的同时，心里又苦涩地直滴血。他眼里，就好像是在上演一场美好的话剧，温暖，柔软，时而发着光。

可是越临近结尾，那光线越发强大刺眼，到最后，会发现那不过是一场不切实际的梦境。泡沫一般，五彩斑斓，但是脆弱，一触即破。

“医生啊，帮帮我吧。”田柾国那时和他说。  
男人背着阳光轻轻地笑着，却好像是在哭。

-  
“别成天哼哼唧唧说自己痛了啊，这都快出院了。”

金泰亨没好气地拍打着田柾国的肩膀，这一拍，印象里田柾国缀满厚实肌肉的肩头好像早就变得单薄了。

会再饱满起来的。接田柾国出院以后，他会工作之余去报一个烹饪班，每天变着法子给他做好吃的。

以往五指不沾阳春水的他，总是被田柾国拦在厨房外，用“你总会伤到手，我心疼”这种理由搪塞他。其实这也是顺了他的意，毕竟他知道自己没有这方面的天赋和造化，做出来的东西要味道好吃，实在是需要一些时间和锻炼。

会有机会的，他如果花时间好好学，做出来的东西应该不会难吃的吧……应该。

“金泰亨，你做东西给我吃吧。”田柾国猛地坐起来，顿了一下咬了咬牙根，在金泰亨转身看他的时候翘起嘴角笑的欠揍。

“呀，我做的东西你敢吃吗？说了等我学了之后……”金泰亨转过身来就被一只瘦了很多的大型巨兔抱住了。一双圆溜溜的眼睛从下至上地看着自己，嘴唇微微嘟起，那样子简直是见者犹怜。

金泰亨没办法拒绝。  
“好吧。病人为大，等你好了看我怎么收拾你。”

“好哦，你说的，要快点做给我吃哦。泰亨啊我先出去一下。”田柾国慢吞吞地爬下了床，扶着墙边挂着点滴往外走。

“好。”

刚走出门三五米的地方，他就好像支撑着四肢的绳索被剪段一般的木偶，散落在走廊里，抑制着呼吸喘气。医生走过来将他扶起，触到后背，早就湿了一片。

忍痛忍的吧。真拿他没办法。带回诊疗室，被要求着打了几剂镇痛剂，医生边摇头边把液体推到底。再过一阵子，估计这这程度的镇痛剂也不会再产生效果了。

他看着田柾国把袖子拉到底，遮住苍白手臂上多出来的几处针孔，慢悠悠地推着点滴又晃回病房。门被关上的一瞬间，就像是一个疲惫的闭上眼，将一切不顺心的事情都阻绝在外，只求那一方片刻的宁静。

一切都好像在计划中进行，顺风顺水。

-  
“3号手术室，患者即将进入手术室，主操医师做好准备。”

红灯亮起，金泰亨被隔在门外。脚边的手提袋子里还倒着他给田柾国做的饭菜，是约好了要做给他吃的。

喂，田柾国。是你要我做给你吃的，怕难吃吗？于是以这种方式拒绝我，把我堵在门外，这样不对吧田柾国？不是快好了吗？为什么被紧急推进了手术室，护士还要我做好心理准备，什么心理准备啊，啊？

告诉我啊……田柾国。别不说话，干嘛躲在里面…我尝了味道的，没到食不下咽的程度…我会做得更好的，给我时间啊，田柾国…

给我时间…

时间开始变得漫长，一分一秒，被拉长，被无限放大。被丢入宇宙的黑洞里，历经上百个光年，回到现世，不过指针摆动了几个刻度。

金泰亨闭上眼，脸上早已布满了泪痕。

“我们很遗憾，但是他是真的很爱你。”

在那以后金泰亨坐在医院的安全通道里，冰冷的台阶上，拿起筷子吃自己给田柾国做的饭。一下一下送进嘴里，牵扯出眼泪和唾液，模糊了视线。

“好咸啊，你不爱吃咸的来着。”  
上帝带走了他需要的人。 

爱一个人，然后目视他死去，这就是上帝的安排。记得那天他们告诉我你被埋进坟墓，我嘴巴张开着却一句话也说不出。

田柾国，你的痛苦持续了很久吗？吃了药会不会有绳子缠绕着脖子的痛感？是因为我的原因你才坚持了那么久吗？我有很多问题想问你，你，能回答我吗？

-  
“你想知道什么？嗯？”

田柾国用自己的脑袋去碰金泰亨的脑袋。他们的头发缠绕在一起，牵着的手也一同交缠。

“想知道这个世界上会不有另一个平行世界，那里还有一个田柾国和一个金泰亨，和我们此时此刻一样，快乐地享受着在一起的每分每秒。”

金泰亨弯起眼尾冲着田柾国笑，少年最美好的样子相刻在彼此的眼底，在时光的记忆里留下了痕迹。

-  
一座城市正在慢慢苏醒。

在一个老式放映厅的某个影厅，有个男人垂着头歪倒在座椅上，荧幕停留在电影结尾的幕后名单。

老板晃悠悠的走进来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，  
“这年轻人还真是看了一整夜电影。”

-end-


End file.
